Persons engaged in activities, particularly in cold weather, or who suffer from seasonal allergies, frequently experience dripping nasal fluid, which can be uncomfortable, distracting, and unhygienic. Many activities may make the manipulation of a handkerchief or tissue, the reaching to grasp one from a pocket or bag, and its disposal after use, awkward, inconvenient, and potentially dangerous. For example, a bicyclist removing his/her hands from the handlebar of a bicycle for more than a brief moment is unsafe. A skier or hiker removing heavy gloves requires exposure to the external environment. A fisherman often uses both hands to cast or to reel in a catch prohibiting the fisherman from grabbing a tissue. Thus, it may be difficult to manipulate a handkerchief or tissue when the available time to wipe the nose is limited, or mobility of the person's digits are limited (as when wearing heavy gloves or mittens) or is impaired by amputation or other disability.
Also, a handkerchief or tissue may not absorb dripping nasal fluid until it exits the nasal cavity. Thus, a person may have to wait until fluid has dripped down over the upper lip, or use fingers or knuckles to insert the handkerchief or tissue slightly into the nasal cavity to prevent dripping. This exposes the person's hands or fingers to nasal fluid at a time when it is impossible or inconvenient to wash the hands before touching food or other surfaces.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems, methods, and apparatuses hands free removal of nasal drip.